


Questions

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians(2012)
Genre: Bunny gives him a few answers, Jack has a few questions, small silly one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bunny have long since made a peaceful truce about past endeavors, they have become fast friends. Jack is hanging around the warren with Bunny and notices something about the long-eared warrior he hadn't noticed before, he asks about it and Bunny supplies him with an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I told myself I would take a week or two break... But my brain decides to supply me with ideas, so here's a silly, pointless one-shot.
> 
> I have watched RotG at least 3 thousand times and by watching I mean skipping through the movie to watch the bits where Bunny is in the picture, hence this one-shot is inspired by the fluffy warrior rabbit. 
> 
> And in the scene where Bunny had invited his friends to his home, I noticed that toward the base of his right ear, there is a small patch of brownish fur. To me, this says he wasn't always wearing old man colors(grey and white) I'd like to think he was originally a caramel brown color.
> 
> I kid you not about that small brown patch on his ear, if you don't believe me go through that warren scene at a pause or slow motion or quite possibly any scene with Bunny at a close-up, where it shows his long ears and you will see it, but it's easier to see in the arrival at the warren scene, check it out!

Jack Frost the newest recruit of the Guardians, had quickly made himself friends with the others, even Bunny had come to accept him as part of their little group. After they had returned to the Pole after Pitch's defeat, Bunny surprisingly without any prompting from the others had confronted Jack to apologize and make amends for his past mistakes, such as his rage for the failed Easter and for the blizzard of 68'.

Jack had forgiven him for it all like the drop of a hat, and it left Bunny feeling speechless and floored. And he had sputtered for words for a few seconds making the new Guardian of Fun laugh,

"Why?" Bunny had asked "Why? How can ya forgive me so easily?"

Jack's eyes had softened and his gentle smile never wavered, "Despite the fact that I was alone and ignored for 300 years, I can never truly hate anyone no matter how mean or ignorant they are to me, I'm still a child and the Guardian of Fun. Besides do you know what grudge does for me? Absolutely nothing, other than make me mad and keep me from having fun."

Bunny had mulled that over in his brain for a few moments before Jack continued, 

"Not only that but you were the first one to check on me when I had 'fallen' off the back of the sleigh and you were the first to jump to my defense when Pitch basically mimicked your words from earlier that day about me not being seen or believed in. So in my book that warrants a reason for forgiveness."

"Well, thanks." Bunny had responded meekly and thus began the new tentative friendship between the bunny and the frost sprite.

 

It was around mid-fall when Jack decided to pay his friend a visit, oh sure he'd been visiting regularly throughout the year but the past couple of weeks had kept him busy so he was flying to the warren for a visit while he had a minute. As he entered the warren he gazed around at the forever springtime realm admiring the beauty and at the same time looking for Bunny, Bunny had a habit of jumping people when they entered his home unexpectedly, the first few times Jack had found himself in the warren after Bunny had apologized to him he hadn't gotten ten feet into the warren when he'd found himself with his head to the ground eating dirt. With a large grey and white rabbit holding him to the ground, sniffing the air frantically.

Once Bunny had let him up Jack sat up, coughed then asked "What was that for?!"

Bunny had replied "Nervous habit, had to make sure it wasn't some sort of ambush attack."

After the air had been cleared Jack tried to dodge the attacks whenever he entered his friend's home.

Now as he walked along contently with his staff over his shoulder he began making his way towards the main area of the warren still ready to jump out of the way, should some super rabbit decide to knock him to the ground.

He was surprised to find Bunny sitting contently near his dye stream, he would of thought Bunny was waiting for him to trip his paranoia alarm, but Bunny seemed oblivious to Jack's presence and so Jack figured he'd try to get the jump on Bunny this time.

He silently made his way behind Bunny ready to drop a slushy snowball on the rabbit's head, just as he got right up behind Bunny he heard

"Don't ya even dare, Jackie." Bunny said nonchalantly as he turned to smirk at Jack,

Jack moaned at his failed attempt of a prank, "Aw c'mon!" 

Bunny just chuckled and said "Ya really think ya could get the drop on me in my own home, while I'm awake? Yer a crazy boofhead ya are!"

Jack drop the slushball and moved to sit down near Bunny when something caught his attention, upon closer inspection he felt his childlike curiosity surge and it needed to be sated

"Are you going through a color change, Bunny?" He blurted before he really thought out his question

Bunny seemed surprised at the sudden question, "No. Why?"

Jack raised his hand towards Bunny's right ear, "Well you have this little brown patch of fur near the base of you ear."

Bunny raised his own paw and ran it over his ear thinking of what Jack was talking about, it took a few seconds before he suddenly knew just what Jack was on about.

"Oh! This?" Bunny said pointing at his ear "This is all that's left of my former fur color, it just never turned grey."

"What?" Jack was confused

"Well believe it or not, I wasn't always grey and white. I used to be a caramel brown color." Bunny explained

Jack gaped at his friend in surprise the little tidbit of Bunny's history shocking him, he didn't even think Bunny hadn't always been grey and white, he'd just assumed he had been born this way, never changing.

"When I was found by a wizard named Ombric and he told young North and a girl named Katherine they came to find me to ask for help at defeating Pitch, I was brown then and I actually wore clothes back then too." Bunny said digging up old memories, Jack remained silent soaking up this new information about his friend like a sponge.

It took me some time before I decided to become a Guardian and take the oath, and it took me even longer to find my center." Bunny continued "After I had found my center, Manny decided to change me up a bit, he's the one who gave me these tattoos on my fur, he also jump-started the color change, my consumption of chocolate and stress did the rest of it."

Jack was astounded but when he heard about the stress helping the color change finish he smirked, "Well I guess you are an old man now, you got the colors to prove it."

"Hey!"


End file.
